Media devices today are becoming more and more common and may range from fixtures in a home, such as a television, to mobile devices traveling along with a media consumer. Media devices, such as televisions, set-top-boxes, mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, may access and may retrieve media content from a variety of sources. For example, a media device may receive media content via satellite, over-the-air broadcasting, or streaming systems from a wired or a wireless connection. As the use of media devices continues to increase, media device connectivity to media content has also increased. With this growth, new media content markets have emerged and old media content market have adapted to understand and to provide contextually-relevant media content to the media consumer.